With Care
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: <html><head></head>Look at the world and tell me who's truly happy with their mistakes and choices. If you find them tell me. Because I need a miracle.</html>


_**Alright...I'm replacing the "Untitled Disaster" with this one. XD oh well...**_

_**Okay I have been going through a lot so im going to vent by writing this horrid version of a story lol. So please bear with me.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO~!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

If you're here for some stupid idea of an escape and a totally stupid story about a girl becoming a ninja and totally kicking ass you're in the _wrong_ place. If you're here for a story of a girl just trying to escape reality by sinking into her own little fantasy world that isn't so fake, then yeah you're in the right place.

Yeah crappy beginning but deciding to be cliche wanted to slink its way to the top of my "lets have a 'great' day". You're probably wondering why I'm sitting here wasting your time with random rambles, well hell if I knew.

Lets get back on track here. I'm here because I have a life and I'm lending it to the people who cant afford to buy one themselves. Ha ha moment right? Wrong.

Well let's start with the basic information. My name is Lilly Kila. Yeah weird name right? Well its actually a fake name. Wait not fake, ugh blame the people who picked me up from the hell the government calls Child Services. That place doesn't make your "situation" better by putting you with a family that "cares" for you until you're 18 or your parents decide to give a crap and pay to keep you alive.

The lucky ones have mom and dad around all the time. Who take the time out of their busy day just to tuck in their darling little "miracle". Or to wake up at insane hours of the night because they had a nightmare.

You know what makes me sick? The lucky ones that constantly complain about their parents not letting them do something or not buying something even though they just spent a fortune on them yesterday. At least those spoiled brats _have _parents.

Well I have them too, well..._had_ them. Left me when I was about 12. You thought I was going to say something cheesy like "when I was a baby they put me in a basket and left me on the door step of some crazy bitch who treated her 'miracle' like a slave her whole life".

No, the real surprise is they always cared more for themselves and that brat of a younger brother. It was happy before that little turd was born...wait that was a lie. It was never happy to begin with. Mom was a narcissistic freak that only cared about making enough money for the latest make-up.

Yeah that's right I said make-up. Not rent, not mortgage, _make-up_. She always had this pity story about how her husband (or boyfriend whatever suited the mood the most) beat on her and her whole life was miserable. Whenever they would ask if they could help she would make them feel so bad into giving her money and watching her main problem. _Me._

I'm not like her so I'm not going into a deep detailed description about my life or how bad it was or all the normal things that you expected to happen. So stop those thoughts now.

Thoughts on my dad...hmm... well I didn't really know him. Mom said he died before I was born. I think he left us because of the nightmare he was married to. But you know? That's just me. Or maybe he left when mom kept "losing" me.

She tried to _gamble _us away for more money. God...it worked until some concerned bystanders threatened to call the police and then things got ugly. ...Let's just say there's a little more than a skeleton in her closet.

I said I got abandoned when I was 12 right? According to the calendar of my current hell my 15th birthday passed exactly 4 months ago. It wasn't much of a celebration just a boring card that had a puppy in a hand basket and in the inside it said "happy birthday: may your wishes come true."

You know what I wrote before I burned it?

"_I wish I lived in a different world." _Then the ink melted as the flames licked the side of the pan and devoured the cheep card.

_**End of prologue **_

_**I hope you liked this! :D I thought it was pretty good for me. Drop by a review and some ideas you might want to see later on in the story :) Thanks for reading see ya next time!**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


End file.
